It is desire that calls us
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Kirsty meets Oliver, the mover who helped bring in her father's mattress. Thinking this is the beginning of a new relationship, a series of terrible events causes her desire to be stretched beyond the limits of Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Kirsty heard noises coming down downstairs as she finished washing up. Turning, she hung the towel over the hamper before brushing a few fallen strands back behind her ears as she continued down the stairs. She wasn't exactly thrilled with her father's choice in moving half way across the world just for his stuck up ridged, and cold wife. Years ago when he first brought Julia home after meeting her while on a business trip, Kirsty was excited. She had missed her mother terribly, and longed to have a woman back in her life. She remembered how kind Julia had been back then, how timid, gentle, and welcoming. It all somehow changed shortly before the wedding less than six months later. Now after years, Kirsty watched her step mother become a cold void of the stranger she had once met and showed such promise as. Now she had somehow talked her father into moving to London, back into her grandmother's old house, and to start over again. She had known they had problems, she was close with her father, something she valued above all. Ever since her mother's death, she clung close to him and only wanted him to be happy. When he first met Julia she thought this was his one change. But after her sudden change, Kirsty sensed he was making a terrible mistake. She knew her father had seen it, but it had become some strange unspoken tension that lingered in the air. She had tried so hard to get him to talk to her about it. They had always been so close and open with each other before. But as usual, her father put on that fake friendly smile and told her everything was fine. Things were perfectly okay, and not to worry. This was the same exact thing he said when Kirsty had broken down crying in his arms after her mother's funeral. Her father had claimed the move was because of the new job he had been offered over seas. That it was a huge promotion for him that he simply couldn't pass up. Kirsty on the other hand knew better. She knew what a smart business man her father was, who had slowly worked himself up after starting as a simple sales man when he first married her mother. She knew they were very well off, and she counted herself lucky, but she also knew that this whole story of moving due to work was complete and total bullshit. He had moved to please Julia, which lately seemed harder and harder to do. Kirsty had just turned twenty-two.

She had graduated just last spring a semester early after majoring in child psychology. She wasn't exactly ready and willing to start grad school, and had told her father just a few months before his announcement in moving that she was taking a year off to get her head on straight, work a few part time jobs, and to just let things settle down. As usual her father smiled, told her it was a great idea and continued on his way. Kirsty meanwhile knew Julia had a lot to say about this, but didn't breath a word of it. Her entire family was dead, she came from money, and didn't want children. As much as Kirsty had tried to get close with her step mother she felt some sort of strange invisible wall between the two that she couldn't break. So she decided to follow them. Instead of staying in the states, she figured maybe she needed a fresh start as well. She had planned on moving over, getting an apartment and work a small job while she tried to figure out what exactly she wanted to do when she returned to the states the following summer. Her father kept urging her to come move in with them, but the thought of living with the ice queen sent shivers down her spine. Now just a few weeks later she had landed herself a small room in an apartment complex just down town.

She had answered an ad in the paper for a small part time job at a pet shop, and she was visiting with a few friends of her that she knew through her father's business partners. Somehow the movie made her feel good. She really did like London despite the gray skies and windy weather. She found herself exploring the city streets every day and looking out into the harbor. Maybe her father was right...maybe this was a new fresh start. Still, she missed New York and honestly wondered if this year off was a good idea. Before she began walking down the stairs, she had caught a small glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror and wanted to die. She looked awful after the sink had exploded on her. She felt sorta bad by how rude she had acted earlier coming in, but she knew with her father watching it was for the best, mostly if he was paying these guys to help move them in. Smoothing out her wrinkled shirt, she held onto the railing wondering what all the noise was coming from? She saw the older of the two movers look outraged as she grabbed her jacket and shot her a dirty look from down below.

"What's happening?" The younger of the two movers, the one she had first seen when she came in and had acted so rude was pulling off his gloves. He was handsome, tall, with thick bushy eyebrows and hair. She had squeezed by him when she first came in, ignoring his come on as she brushed against him and the mattress he was moving in.

"We're leaving." Kirsty looked around confused. "Where's my father?" The older of the two movers was pulling on his jacket. "He's fucked off." The other mover raises his thick eyebrows. "Eh...language." The older mover rolled his eyes before looking at Kirsty. "Sorry. He's gone upstairs. So we're fucking off too." Turning, he walked out in a huff slamming the door. Kirsty met eyes with the other mover who nervously cleared his throat and curled his hand into a fist and coughed into it.

"Um, can you sign for the bed?" Kirsty glanced back up at the stairs and saw the small trail of blood leading up. Right away she sighed before stepping down towards him. "Sure..." The mover reached into his back pocket and took out a medium sized pad of paper. Looking down at it, he then raised his light hazel colored eyes and stared at her. "Got a pen?" "One second, I wanna check on my dad..." Turning, Kirsty raced upstairs, skipping two stairs at a time, looking up on the third landing that went up towards the attic. There she saw her father, leaning against Julia, clutching his bleeding hand towards his shirt, sweating and looking sick to his stomach. She knew her father never liked the sight of blood, and from the look of his face, she knew he was ready to keel over. "What happened?" Julia was helping her father, slowly leading him down. "Just an accident, he'll need stitches. Will you drive?"

"Sure, the keys are in the kitchen..." They got down just a few steps before her father stopped, shaking his head. "Julia, she isn't used to driving here..." "Dad I can do it." "No, he's right. I'll drive. Fetch the keys for me and I'll take him." Her father stopped, shaking his head. "No honey, it's all right. Mind staying here and keeping an eye on things?" Kirsty eyed his badly bleeding hand, nervously she bit her bottom lip looking unsure. Right away she saw her father nod, trying his hardest despite the pain to smile and show her everything was all right. "It's okay princess, really. We'll be back." Helping them, she went into the kitchen and fetch the keys. Running back she gave them to Julia who seemed almost annoyed at how her father was acting. He swayed back and forth, still holding his bleeding hand, looking sick to his stomach whenever he glanced down at it.

Julia grabbed her purse, and led him out the back door. All the while the mover stood silently against the wall, watching them. Kirsty watched them slowly make their way down the side driveway towards her father's car. Sighing, she continued biting her lip when a voice behind her startled her, making her jump. "Everything okay?" Spinning around, clutching her chest she gave a little yelp as the moving man leaned against the doorway staring at her. Feeling her heart leap into her throat. Sighing, slightly annoyed she shook her head. Right away the mover dropped his eyes. "Sorry I scared you." Kirsty shook her head and hurried over to the counter, littered with packing tissues, and boxes of Julia's belongings. Seeing some pens in a small glass vase, she grabbed one and turned towards him. "What do you need me to sign?" The mover stepped forward handing the pad to her.

"Just your name down on the bottom line..." Just then a honking came from outside, right away Kirsty knew it wasn't her father's car, but the moving truck. Making a face, it was now the mover's turn to roll his eyes. Turning, he shook his head. "Bloody christ..." Before Kirsty could answer him he walked out towards the direction of the front of the house. Standing there, Kirsty sighed and looked down at the note pad and jotted down her name quickly. Hearing the front door slam closed, she figured maybe the guy had left. Shaking her head, she walked out into the hallway and found it empty. "Wonderful..." She looked over at the mattress wondering how in the world it was going to get moved up now? Just then the door flung open, the mover coming back in, his face slightly flushed looking more than a little upset. Kirsty stared at him as he sniffled and ran his hand over the back of his head in frustration. "Everything okay?" Sighing loudly, the mover met with her eyes. Shaking his head he motioned out towards the door. "He took off, didn't wait for me. I swear he's more moody than a teenage girl."

Kirsty laughed, she couldn't help it. There the mover cracked a grin, one that didn't seem creepy or forced. In fact it made his entire face light up. Right then and there, she saw that he was actually kinda handsome. Kirsty put the note pad down on one of the end tables, looking up at the mattress she motioned towards it. "How did my dad get hurt?" The mover looked up the flight of stairs. "Nail, cut his hand pretty bad. Sorry about that." Kirsty shook her head.

"Not your fault, just this house, it's older than the hands of God." The mover lightly chuckled. "Yeah, big though...you originally from the states?" "Yeah, Brooklyn." "New York?" "Yeah, ever been?" "Never been out of the UK. You moving in?" "This was my grandmother's place...my uncle I guess lived here for a while but my dad bought it for Julia." "Your step mother?" "Yeah, she's a peach isn't she?" The mover laughed again, raising his thick eyebrows and shaking his head.

"Noticed she's a bit on the icy side." "That's saying it lightly..." "Listen, I feel terrible about what happened. If you let me use your phone I'll call up my agency and get a few guys down here quick, no extra change, we'll move the bed up before your dad comes back." "That would be great, as long as it isn't much trouble?" "No trouble at all." The two stared at each other in silence before Kirsty smiled, shaking her head. "Um, yeah the phone is in the kitchen..."

"Thanks..." "Kirsty." He smiled. "Kirsty, I'm Oliver." Before Kirsty could say anything, Oliver walked towards the kitchen to use the phone. Turning, Kirsty watched him figuring there were much worse ways to spend an afternoon. After he used the phone, the two waited. Kirsty poured the two of them coffee, using two mugs from one of the opened boxes and the two leaned against the kitchen doorway trying to make small talk while they waited. Oliver seemed interested that she had gone to college, something he claimed he always wished he had done. He asked about her major, and then where she was staying. When Kirsty mentioned the area he grinned.

"That bad huh?" "I live in worse, at least there's some nice pubs in the area." Oliver was twenty-six. He had been working odd jobs for a while and had been with the moving company for the past three years. He had a one year old daughter with his ex girlfriend who had her most of the time. He reached into his wallet and showed her a photograph of a giggling blond baby. "She's beautiful." He seemed to beam when he talked about the baby. He told Kirsty she wasn't planned, and most likely a bad attempt to save a bad relationship but in the end she was so far the only thing he felt he had done right. He told Kirsty he got to see her for one weekend every month.

Before they could talk any further there was a knock on the door and two other workmen who knew Oliver were there. Together the three of them moved the mattress up the narrow stairwell after some sweating and struggling. Kirsty offered to help but they claimed they were fine. In no time it was moved to the upstairs bedroom and Kirsty offered them the rest of the beer in the fridge. The moving men thanked her as they headed for the truck. Right before leaving Oliver stopped, looked at Kirsty and smiled. "Sorry about all of this." Kirsty waved her hand. "Trust me, it's okay." "Hope your father is all right." "I'm sure he'll be okay." Turning, Kirsty smiled as he jotted down her new number onto the back of the paper she had to sign. Handing it back to him, she had to hold back her smile. Right away Oliver raised an eyebrow as she turned and saw his surprised yet pleased expression. "Maybe we can get together your next night off." Oliver smiled looking at the number before tucking it into his side pocket. "That would be great, guess this is my lucky day."

Kirsty laughed before Oliver looked over at the clock. "Maybe I'll give you a ring tonight, I can show you a few of the pubs in your area if you like?" "Oh I would love to, but my father is having this house warming party..." "Oh, all right..." "You can come if you want, it's just a bunch of my dad's boring business friends..." Oliver smiled. "Eh, might not be such a great idea...but if you finish up early maybe we can grab a pint." "Can I have your number?" "Sure..."

Taking the pen from her, he leaned over before gently taking her small smooth hand into his larger and rougher one. Gently he wrote his number across the palm of her hand, causing it to tickle a bit. The two met eyes before he grinned and stepped back. "Nice to meet you Kirsty." "Same here." With that Oliver grinned, turned and left. Standing there, Kirsty drew back the curtains and watched him walk back to the truck. Smiling, she stood there feeling maybe, just maybe this move wasn't a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how you liking England so far?"

Oliver asked, wearing a jean jacket as he had his hands stuffed in his front pockets. The two of them were walking to Kristy's place. It was a chilly evening, and after getting a bit of a buzz over at her father's, she had been pleasantly surprised when the telephone rang and it was Oliver saying he was in the area and would love to see if she still wanted a drink? Trying her hardest not to giggle, she said sure before quickly putting on her coat, kissing her father goodbye, and hurrying out. There, standing on the sidewalk was Oliver waiting. Smiling, she hurried out and looked up at him.

"Hi..."

Smiling, Oliver stared down at her.

"Hello."

It only took a block for Oliver to see that Kristy was clearly drunk, and couldn't seem to stop laughing. Playfully, she hit his arm, nearly stumbling as the two walked on. Kristy admitted she may of had too much wine, and the two decided on grabbing a cup of coffee. Heading to a small shop, the two got a booth and split a muffin as Kristy tried to sober up by drinking some strong black coffee. Oliver asked how her father was? Kristy said fine, he needed stitches, but insisted on having people over tonight. She struck around the rest of the day helping, while her step mother sulked and did nothing. It was a business partner of her father's, and his family. She explained how awful it was since they kept trying to set her up with their teenage son. Instead she drank too much, and finally slipped out. Oliver listened grinning as Kristy went on saying she was happy for her father, it was just her step mother who seemed to be acting so strange lately.

Once they had gotten back from the hospital, she had given her father a hard time on having people over since they were barley unpacked. She explained how she had stuck around and got the dinning room set up and even ran to the market for her father, getting everything ready. She told Oliver about how years ago, before he married Julia he always had people over. She could remember back when her mother was alive how often they would have company over and how happy it used to make him.

She told Oliver how pleased her father was with the mattress being moved and had mailed a tip for him and the other guys through the company. Oliver shook his head saying no need, it was his pleasure to help. As the two sipped coffee, he asked if she liked her step mother. Shrugging, Kristy picked at her muffin and sighed.

"I don't know, I just think daddy was lonely. I think he rushed into it. You wouldn't believe how different they are. He tries so hard, and all she does is bust his chops about it. I mean look, he moved all the way over here just to please her and she can't even say thanks..."

"Has she always been this way?"

Kirsty shrugged.

"Hard to really say. She's always been cold, but since they got married things have been worse. I think this movie was a last ditch attempt on my father's part."

Once they were finished, Oliver insisted on paying and the two strolled around the chilly streets for a while. Oliver showed a few photos he had of his daughter in his wallet, and the two had a good laugh over Kirsty nearly tripping over the cobble stoned sidewalk. Oliver held her side, helping her before the two gazed into each other's eyes. Nervously, still slightly buzzed Kirsty nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Want to come upstairs?"

Oliver lifted his eyes looking up at the building, smiling he grinned.

"Um, you sure...I mean after all you didn't seem to want to buy the bed I was offering to sell today?"

Giggling, Kirsty looked him over before playfully pulling him by the collar.

"Come on..."

Together the two hurried up the creaking stairs, up towards her apartment. By the time they reached her door, Kirsty had her hands all over him. Their mouths opened and closed in a complete frenzy. Feeling his full lips smash against hers, their mouths deeply began kissing harder as his tongue began to explore hers. Feeling his large hands begin to roam up and down the sides of her body, she moaned slightly before unlocking the door, nearly dropping the keys. Both held onto each other stumbling in before Oliver kicked the door closed. Both began franticly pulling at each other's clothes. Kirsty began fumbling with his belt buckle, while his hands started unbuttoning her blouse. Wrapping her arms around him, she laughed before both stopped, breathless and flushed.

Motioning to her fold out sofa, which was unmade, she began to laugh. Oliver nuzzled her neck, sucking her skin before both fell backwards on it, making the springs underneath loudly squeak. Laying on top of her, Oliver kissed down her neck, and began to open her blouse, hands going over her breasts.

"Got a condom?"

He asked breathless. Shaking her head, she pulled him closer.

"I'm on the pill, it's okay. Come on..."

Feeling the room spin. Kirsty began to squirm underneath, pressed against the mattress. Running her hands through his thick hair, she helped him pull down his jeans before suddenly everything became dim and dark. Floating into a darkness, Kirsty fell into a dark abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsty didn't think she had really had that much to drink.

Back in college she had been able to handle her liquor so much better. In fact, she had split a bottle of wine with Steve and had still been able to sober up when Oliver called and the two went out for coffee. Besides a faint buzz, she thought she was totally fine. Quick flashes went across her, remembering what had happened. She was laying on the pull out couch that had been moved in just a few days ago. She felt the springs underneath squeaking loudly as Oliver laid on top of her. It was dark in the apartment, only the occasion flash of headlights from the street below.

She laid there, barley able to focus as her vision kept blurring. Both were naked, she wasn't exactly sure where they had thrown their clothes. In fact, she didn't even remember getting undressed. She laid there, feeling his weight on top of her, laying between her legs and roughly thrusting into her. It was uncomfortable, but she laid there underneath him as his buried his head against her neck grunting. Kirsty's hands flapped weakly, barley clutching onto his arching shoulders.

She laid there staring at the ceiling as she got pushed deeper into the thin mattress of the couch, and couldn't believe she was really here. Besides two somewhat serious boyfriends, she had only been really with three guys. Never before a one night stand with someone she had just met. She felt him sink deeper into her, causing her to stiffen up as his free hand ran over her breast, cupping and squeezing it. Kirsty wanted to tell him this was a mistake. She was drunker than she thought. In fact, she felt as if she didn't have any control whatsoever in this. She laid there hearing the loud squeaking of the springs as he continued into her now in a frantic rhythm. Kirsty tossed her head to the side and then heard crying.

Crying?

Yes, it was a baby somewhere in the darkness of the apartment loudly crying.

Looking around the vague shadows of her apartment, still at all the unpacked boxes stacked around, she lifted her head and gently pushed on his chest.

"You hear that?"

She muttered. Oliver paused mid thrust before looking down at her, sweat dripping down his face which was flushed. Staring at her, he lifted one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Kirsty looked around when the crying seemed to stop. Laying her head back, she licked her lips and stared up at him.

"Nothing...I think I'm way too drunk..."

Oliver stared down surprised.

"Really?" Kirsty closed her eyes and nodded, running her hand across her forehead.

"Yeah...I'm sorry..."

Oliver pulled out of her, and rolled over beside her.

"Shit I'm sorry..."

Kirsty's eyelids fluttered open and stared at him laying beside her. His penis was still sticking up, and she could see how broad his chest looked, and how shinny his skin looked with a thin glaze of sweat covering him. Turning, he looked at her and gave her a worried expression as he cupped the side of her face.

"I'm sorry, I would have never...if I knew you were too drunk..."

Kirsty shook her head, laying closer to him, running her hand across the hair on his chest.

"No, it's all right...I just feel sorta weird. I don't know...trust me I want to do this really..."

Oliver laughed as Kirsty smiled at him.

"It's just...I don't usually do this and I...think I might like you. I would just like to sorta remember it you know."

Oliver nodded.

"Yeah...I know."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I can get going..."

"No, stay really...I sorta don't wanna be alone tonight...is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, I can sleep on the floor..."

"Oliver you were just inside me, I think it's okay if you sleep here."

Laughing, Oliver turned, deeply kissing her before gathering her in his arms. Kirsty turned, feeling somewhat comforted and took a deep breath as she stared off into the darkness. Her head was still spinning and she felt herself about to drop off at any second. She felt Oliver's warm breath on the back of her neck as she laid down, drifting off into sleep.

That's when the dream came.

She was standing in the dinning room of her father's new house. The crying she had heard had returned. She was almost in a trance, walking towards the table where a sheet laid. Feathers were floating around as she saw blood begin to blossom. Reaching forward, she stared down and... She awoke with a start, she saw Oliver was sitting straight up beside her gasping for breath. The sheets they were sharing tangled around them. Kirsty gasped before she looked at Oliver.

Both stared at each other before Kirsty felt her heart begin to hammer harder in her chest.

"Daddy!"

She reached for the phone, never feeling so scared before in her life. After five or six rings her father's comforting sleepy voice answered. Clutching the phone, she felt a million times better just hearing him. That nightmare had been awful. After he reassured her that he was fine, she hung up, finally getting a hold of herself. Oliver was back in his jeans and had just left the bathroom. Walking over, he sat on the edge of the pull out and stared at her as she hung up, the sheets gathered around her like a gown.

"Sorry...just had such a bad dream. I must seem like such a kid..."

Oliver smirked and rubbed the side of her cheek gently. "No problem, I had a bloody awful dream myself."

"Everything okay?" "Oh yeah...say why don't I get going..."

"I'm sorry for waking you..."

"No it's fine, I can maybe see you later on today, bring some coffee...your going to have one hell of a hangover."

Smiling Kirsty smirked.

"I'm feeling it all ready...would it be okay if you stayed. I sorta don't wanna be alone."

"Are you sure?" Kirsty smiled nodding before gently wrapping her arms around her and kissing him. Both of their mouths began working open and closed before Kirsty pulled him down towards her. Right away her hands began to fumble to the button of his jeans. Pausing, Oliver starred down.

"You okay to do this?"

Smiling, Kirsty nodded pulling him down. Not knowing everything now was being set into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirsty and Oliver made love well until after sunrise, and nearly the remainder of morning.

Finally, Oliver who was sitting up with Kirsty sitting on his lap, tilted his head back, gritting his teeth and climaxed strongly as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Holding her by the hips, his hands squeezed her soft skin as she quivered in her orgasm as collapsed against his chest. Gasping for breath, the two sat there for what seemed like forever before finally Kirsty batted her eyelashes, and heard his heart thudding deep in his chest. Nuzzling against his hair, Kirsty felt exhausted all over. She had been in relationships before, slept with guys, but never like this. It seemed crazy that she had just met Oliver, and barley knew anything about him. Still, as stupid and crazy as it seemed she ignored any of those thoughts, pushing them away. Right now she just wanted to live in the moment. Laying there, she felt Oliver's chest rise and fall as she sat there, feeling himself still inside her. The apartment felt surprisely warm, and at this exact second, that horrible nightmare seemed a million miles away. Just then a hand reached down, gently lifting her chin.

Looking up, she saw Oliver's friendly brown eyes smiling back at her.

"How's the head?" Kirsty made a face.

"Hurts, a bit…swearing off booze for a while."

Laughing, Oliver stroked back her hair.

"Yeah, I've said that a time or two. Besides that, how are you feeling?"

"Better, much better…"

Kirsty lifted herself, slowly moving herself up and down before deeply kissing his lips. Laughing in-between the kiss, Oliver looked down at her.

"How can you have any fluids left in that body? I'm completely spent."

Laughing Kirsty kissed him again before cocking her head to the side.

"What can I say, I feel inspired."

Laughing, Oliver kissed her before glancing over at Kirsty's clock radio.

"I gotta split in a bit, I promised my friend Nick I would help him at his new place moving stuff."

Laughing, Kirsty sat up.

"What are you, some mysterious handsome moving guy who goes around rescuing people in need?"

Oliver reached down, slowly running his hands over her breasts before smirking.

"Sums me up pretty well. I would like to see you again…maybe later this week?"

Kirsty smiled.

"Sure, maybe we can enjoy ourselves a nice less unusual evening, dinner maybe?"

"Sounds delightful."

Laughing the two kissed as thin sunlight filtered in on them. A half an hour later Kirsty stood underneath the shower head of her tiny bathroom, grateful that she was getting hot water despite the terrible pressure. She knew she was in store for a nice hangover for the reminder of the day. Still, she was grateful that her interview at the pet store wasn't until tomorrow. Feeling her muscles relax, she smiled as the water poured down her. She had said goodbye to Oliver shortly before getting in the shower. He was zipping up his jeans and fixing his belt. He told her he would call her, and kept stopping to go out the door as he came back for another, and another, and another kiss. Laughing, Kirsty watched him leave before turning and going into the bathroom to try and straightened herself out. Her head aching, she knew a hot shower would get her at least somewhat awake. She hoped she wouldn't end up being a one night stand. She knew deep down inside Oliver would call, but she had to remind herself she was brand new over here. For all she knew he got what he wanted and that was that. Turning off the water she sighed as she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. Drying her hair, she wrapped herself up in another towel and wrinkled her nose at her bathroom.

The place was falling apart, but she knew in no time she could make this her home. Walking out into her bedroom she stopped dead in her tracks and smiled. On her nightstand was a thing of coffee from the shop down the street, along with a muffin, and a bottle of aspirin. Slowly walking over, she sat down on the edge of her bed and saw a small note written on the back of an envelope.

_Kirsty, Thought you might be needing these. Remember to lock that door for now on! Any mysterious moving man could come in at any time! I'll ring you soon. - Oliver._

Smiling, Kirsty felt her heart skip as she laid backwards and smiled. A few days later Kirsty had begun working at the pet store a few blocks away. She instantly hated it, not really knowing exactly what she was doing. Shortly after a very busy and frantic first few hours, she walked in on a homeless man eating crickets that were supposed to be for the lizards and snakes. Too stunned to even think, she just stood back as he walked out. A few hours later she was grateful to see it was time to go home.

Creeped out, she grabbed her purse and decided she would head straight to her place instead of swinging by her father's. She had called him nearly every day, but wanted to keep her distance since she sensed things weren't exactly going well with Julia and him. She had promised she would grab dinner with her father that weekend, and hopefully see if anything was going on.

Nevertheless, she was enjoying herself, taking in the sights, and Oliver had called the other evening wanting to make plans with her after work. Walking out, boots clicking she nearly screamed when she heard her name.

"Kirsty?"

Spinning around, Kirsty clutched her chest and gasped only to see Oliver grinning as he leaned against the brick wall on the side building. He was wearing a jean jacket, his hands stuffed in the front pockets. Relieved, Kirsty nervously laughed as he walked over. "Oh my God, you scared me." Oliver smiled putting his arm around her and kissing her.

"Sorry love, how you been?"

Kirsty wrinkled her nose.

"I've been better, some creep came into the store today and ate a handful of bugs."

Oliver raised his bushy eyebrows and laughed.

"What?!"

"I know, he just came in…God you should have seen him, he was filthy. He just grabbed a handful of crickets and ate them."

Oliver kept laughing as they walked, looking digested.

"Why?"

"I have no idea, he didn't say anything and just walked out."

Oliver still smiling sighed before wrapping his arm around her tighter.

"Ah, welcome to England love…the whole place is full of weirdos."

That night after dinner, Kirsty and Oliver returned to Oliver's modest flat. It was small, but in far better shape than Kirsty's. Opening up a bottle of wine, Oliver and her sat on his fold out couch talking and catching up. Picking up a photo of Oliver's daughter that sat on the side table, she smiled.

"Is this your daughter?"

Oliver smiled looking at the framed photograph.

"Yeah, that's my little princess."

"She's beautiful."

Setting the photograph down, the two sat side by side before Oliver smiled, slowly reaching into her blouse and began to undo her buttons. Laughing, Kirsty looked up at him before the two began laughing as he climbed on top of her. A few hours later, Kirsty awoke beside Oliver, naked and covered in sweat. Gasping for breath she stared out into the darkness, struggling not to scream. Oliver instantly woke up.

"What's the matter?"

Kirsty felt tears begin to blur her vision.

"I…had another nightmare…"

"About your father?"

He asked gently kissing her bare shoulder blade. Shivering, Kirsty slowly turned and looked down at him.

"No…about you. I dreamed…you were dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Kirsty didn't want to say goodbye to Oliver.

The two the night before had spent a great evening together at his apartment. After the awful day she had at the pet store, seeing him totally turned her entire mood around. She found it funny, her few weeks now in London, she really wasn't having that great of a time adjusting. In fact, once or twice she thought of maybe really moving back to the states after her father seemed completely settled in. Yet she knew that wouldn't be the answer. She felt safer whenever she was closer to her father despite Julia. On top of what, even if it was still really new, she liked Oliver and sorta wanted to have fun while she could.

Still, she had to hand it to him. This was the second time she woke, claiming she had a nightmare. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Still, he was there, sitting beside her with his arms around her. When he asked what the dream was about she couldn't seem for the life of her remember exactly. The only things she could remember was that something had happened to Oliver, and as much as she tried to search for him, all she could find was darkness. Faintly she heard a child's cry, before she fell and slipped forward and found herself covered in blood. Feeling her heart race, she sniffled and apologized, saying that she was so sorry. That he must think she's insane or something. Instead Oliver simply leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder blade and said it was fine.

That night, the two laid together as Oliver wrapped his arms around her. Shortly after, once Oliver drifted back to sleep. Kirsty stayed awake listening to him softly breath in and out. Unable to sleep, she couldn't explain it, but she sensed something was wrong. The following morning, Oliver took Kirsty out for coffee. He didn't mention her nightmare from the night before and she felt grateful for that. Knowing she had dinner plans with her father later on that evening, she walked back to her apartment with Oliver who stopped in front of the alleyway and smiled, slowly slipping his arm around her. Leaning down he deeply kissed her before pressing his forehead against hers.

"How about we get together Thursday night?"

"I might be over my father's. I've been promising I would go over there again for dinner or something."

"Well, how about I pick you up if you ring me. Who knows, maybe I can charm your father into liking the man who's dating his darling daughter."

Kirsty smirked standing back.

"Dating huh?"

Oliver smiled.

"Yeah. Like the sound of that?"

Smiling, Kirsty stood on her tiptoes and kissed Oliver once more.

"As a matter of fact. I do."

Oliver told her to ring him the next night she was free and the two parted ways. That night when she got dinner with her dad, she noticed how distracted and bothered he was. He was worried about Julia and was beginning to worry about her. He asked if she could stop by the following afternoon to check in on her, and see if everything was all right. As much as she didn't like Julia, she wanted to put her father's mind to ease. Right before they finished dinner, her father smiled and asked if she was seeing anyone special.

Taking a second, she simply smiled and decided to wait to tell him about Oliver. She sensed he really didn't like him the day they moved in, and knew he had bigger things on his mind. Thinking of maybe if she did have dinner over at her dad's, maybe a way of trying to break the ice further was inviting Oliver over for a drink. She knew her father would warm up to him, Julia on the other hand…well that was another story. But none of those things happened. In less than twenty-four hours Kirsty discovered a world she never knew existed. It all started the second she walked after a morning shift at work to discover Julia bringing a strange man into the house. At first she couldn't believe it. She always suspected Julia wasn't happy being married to her father, and here was the proof plain and simple. When she went in, she wanted to confront her. Catch her in the act, and tell her she knew her father was always too good for her.

Instead she found a complete nightmare.


End file.
